


four: human shield

by ginger__snapped



Series: Rin's Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Bones, Human shield, No. 4, TW: Blood, Whumptober 2019, be safe babes!, gunshot wound, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: “Hey,” Peter said weakly, the pain and exhaustion in his voice making Tony grimace.“Move and I shoot him.”





	four: human shield

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, voice crackling over the comms.

“Yeah?” 

“Uh, there might be a slight problem.”

“Pardon?” Tony asked, voice tight. 

“Turn around,” he heard, and his spine stiffened as he realized Peter’s voice was coming from behind him. 

He turned around slowly, swallowing when he saw Peter. 

He had a long gash on his abdomen, and there was a cut on his forehead that was dripping blood. A nasty bruise was around the cut, and Tony’s hand clenched as he came to the realization that it was from him being hit with the butt of the gun. The gun that was currently in someone’s hand, pointed at Peter. 

“Hey,” Peter said weakly, the pain and exhaustion in his voice making Tony grimace. 

“Move and I shoot him.”

“Stark?” 

Tony ignored Steve’s voice over the com, eyes focusing on Peter’s. 

They were wide with silent terror, and Tony’s jaw tightened when Peter didn’t even reach up to prevent the blood from dripping into his eye. 

“Now, we won’t hurt him if you turn yourself over.”

“Don’t do it!” Peter cried, and Tony froze as the man gave a swift kick to Peter’s leg, a sickening crack filling the air. 

Peter bit his lip, blinking back tears as he almost crumpled to the ground. 

“I’ll do it!” Tony yelled, border lining on hysteria as he watched Peter. 

The man smiled, and Tony wanted nothing more than to punch the sick grin off his face. 

“Good.”

And then there was a gunshot, and a yell, and Tony closed his eyes, bracing for an impact that never came. 

And then the thud of a body, and Tony’s eyes flew open, 

Peter was lying on the ground in front of him, eyes open wide and staring at the sky, a frightening pool of blood under him.

He saw the gun raise out of the corner of his eye, and on instinct, raised his hand and shot that damned man with full power. He was blown backwards, and Tony didn’t look to see him hit the ground and lie still.

“Peter,” he gasped. "Why - why would you do that?”

He grasped Peter’s hand, the boy’s wide eyes glancing around as he gasped for breath. 

“You -” Peter cut off, breaking into a coughing fit. 

Tony pulled his head into his lap, softly stroking his hair with his free hand. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” he whispered. 

“I know,” Peter choked out, his eyes locking on Tony’s.

“Why would you do that?” Tony breathed, hot tears blurring his vision. 

“I - I needed to protect you.”

“Oh, buddy,” Tony said softly. “You know it’s the other way around, right?”

Peter laughed breathily, the sound cutting into a hacking cough.

“Tony!” 

He looked up, and never had he been more relieved to see Steve Rogers. 

“I - please help,” Tony whispered, eyes silently pleading.

“M’s’r St’k?” Peter mumbled. “Am I g’nna be okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony whispered, running a hand through Peter’s hair. “I promise you’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry this one's so short yall - i wrote /most/ of it in aca deca today (pray they forgive me for not paying attention to todays presentation) and im like hella tired so yeet. bUt - its the weekend and i have a free day tomorrow (??) so i plan on writing multiple works so i can get ahead of this and stop posting at nine at night. 
> 
> a n y w a y - thanks for reading! you babes are amazing and powerful and i love you!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr! @marvel-and-the-gays


End file.
